Computer Aided Design (CAD) and computer aided engineering (CAE) tools allow engineers and designers to develop computerized models for various engineering solutions. These tools may be augmented with or include finite element analysis programs that perform simulations from which performance metrics of the computerized model may be measured, such as those related to stress, displacement, heat transfer, fluid dynamics, and electromagnetism.
Generally, a computerized model will include multiple individual finite design features or elements that are independently developed and then combined or meshed into a single composite model. While a function of the complexity of the model, it is not uncommon for a mesh to take several hours, if not, days to complete. Once the mesh is complete, finite element analysis may be performed to assess the behavior of the model. More particularly, the analysis process may measure various performance metrics, such as stress, displacement, thermal transfer, and the like. The performance metrics may then be analyzed to determine the performance of the simulated model to determine what, if any, design changes should be made to any of the various design features. Ultimately, this design and finite analysis process will be iteratively repeated to explore various design alternatives to optimize the design features to meet various design objectives, such as functionality, manufacturability, aesthetics, and the like.
A particularly challenging implication of such an iterative design process is that the designer must compute various quantities of interest, e.g., such as average stress within a region, maximum deflection, etc., as features and/or parameters are modified. This can be computationally intensive for complex geometry and field problems.